


Healthy Communcation

by glaciesdraco



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Also how does one write dialogue in which a character is being tickled without sounding dumb, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Massage, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 01:31:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18420059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaciesdraco/pseuds/glaciesdraco
Summary: Shizuo tries to understand Izaya's likes and dislikes after sex and Izaya surprisingly goes along with it.





	Healthy Communcation

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ~

“Who knew Izaya Orihara was so hard to get relaxed?” Shizuo mused quietly as he loomed over Izaya’s bare back, running circles into his shoulderblades with his thumbs. Izaya is entirely quiet, which is also unexpected. “Life as an info broker’s pretty stressful, huh?”

 

Izaya makes a low hum as though he doesn’t want to answer. Maybe he doesn’t want to hear a lecture from Shizuo, or maybe he doesn’t want Shizuo belittling his job. Shizuo bends over and bites a place on Izaya’s shoulder where his back meets his midsection. Izaya yelps a little “Stop!” pathetically before settling back down. Shizuo continues to give him a massage.

 

“Are you ignoring me?” he said after a while, and glares at Izaya’s closed off profile from the side. Izaya’s looking down at seemingly nothing. He never went this long without mocking Shizuo or making a jape of some kind. Was he upset about something? Izaya just shook his head though, turning so that his face was hidden from view. Izaya wasn’t normally so shy or quiet. Shizuo leaned closer. “Hey, Izaya.”

 

“Please keep doing that,” Izaya mumbled, and he turned over for just a second to give Shizuo a look, a sleepy desperate look. Shizuo felt a pang. “With your hands. Please.”

 

Shizuo swallowed and realizing Izaya didn’t see him nodding mumbled, “Sure” under his breath. He was super careful, but he pushed into Izaya’s shoulder blades with concentration. He had never seen Izaya like this before, so soft around the edges and sheepish. It was nice to see another side of him that he’d never experienced before. He pressed a kiss onto Izaya’s shoulder.

 

They’d never massaged each other after sex before. Shizuo had only gotten the idea because Izaya’s back was pressed to him and didn’t want to settle down just yet. He didn’t even know if Izaya trusted him enough for that, but as he ran his hands down the length of Izaya’s back he became aware of how _very_ okay Izaya was with it. He heaved a sigh which was a moan in disguise. He tried to muffle his pleasure during sex too and Shizuo found himself trying to find ways to bring it out. He wondered what it would take to push him here.

 

From where he had moved down on his back, Shizuo pressed sharp kisses into the small of Izaya’s back. He decided not to bite him again since he hadn’t asked for permission to do so in the first place, although he really wanted to since Izaya’s skin was so soft and inviting. He does suck on a few places. Izaya heaves at that.

 

“Is it good?” Shizuo asked tentatively. He didn’t ask often if he was doing a good job while they were being intimate, though he used to ask all the time if he was being to rough or if he was hurting Izaya to the point where Izaya had come up with a safeword for them.

 

“Mm,” Izaya mumbled, “It’s good. It’s very good.”

 

“Yeah?” Shizuo pressed his palms harder. “You like it?”

 

“Mm.”

 

Shizuo smiled openly knowing Izaya couldn’t see him. He then meticulously ran his hands along Izaya’s back with no restraint for the next several minutes. He made sure to dig his thumb into Izaya’s tense shoulders every so often which earned him a soft groan.

 

“Okay, that’s enough.” Izaya finally sighed, “Thank you.”

 

“You sure?”

 

“Mmhmm.”

 

“Okay then,” Shizuo said putting either of his hands on the mattress between Izaya’s shoulders and plopping down. “Now I’m gonna really crush you.”

 

Izaya barely made a noise as he did so. Shizuo breathed heavy into his hair. “You’re in a mood,” Izaya mumbled when Shizuo started kissing him on the cheek.

 

“You’re in a mood,” Shizuo said in retort. Izaya scoffed.

 

“Fine, we can both be in a mood.”

 

“Okay,” Shizuo whispered, and he bit Izaya’s earlobe. Izaya gasped, “I get to be the annoying one for once.”

 

“’For once’ he says.” Izaya scoffed again. Shizuo kissed his cheekbone as he turned to meet Shizuo on the eye who then kept him from turning away by gently holding his chin in place with a finger. He kissed him profusely and earned a spiel of ticklish giggles. That’s when it occurred to Shizuo to tickle him.

 

“Ah- you absolute bastard, no!” Izaya squirmed underneath him as Shizuo danced his fingers along Izaya’s waist, “Ahahahaha, what the hell has gotten into you Shizuo?”

 

“I’m in a good mood!” Shizuo bit down on his exposed neck, “So that means you have to be in a bad one to balance it out, right?”

 

“Ahahaha, stop! How do- ahahaha, figure that?”

 

“Easy. You annoy me all the time so I’m in a constant state of annoyance.”

 

“Bullshit! You make your own self unhappy by being a cranky hot-headed asshole!” Izaya was still tense even when Shizuo stopped tickling him. “Get off me.”

 

Shizuo complied, but he hugged Izaya’s back to him, so he couldn’t get away, right back where they started. Izaya pressed his head into Shizuo’s chin.

 

“Still it’s nice to see Shizu-chan like this. Normally you’re such an insecure baby after we have sex.”

 

“Shut up,” Shizuo growled, and he dug his face into the nape of Izaya’s neck, “I’ll bite you.”

 

“You’ve already bitten me,” Izaya said, “Three times.”

 

“Mm… fleas are tastier than I would have thought.” Shizuo mused, and at this he felt Izaya’s neck heat up and saw where the flea’s ears turn red.

 

“Wh-What’s gotten into you?” Izaya demanded, stifling his embarrassment with a mocking laugh. Shizuo grinned even wider at that.

 

“Oh no, it’s not what’s gotten into me,” Shizuo said, grinning maliciously as he delivered the final blow, “I’ve gotten into _someone._ ”

 

Izaya visibly trembled, blushing. “Just shut your mouth. My God you are such a child.”

 

“Hey Izaya.”

 

“What?”

 

“I love you.”

 

A very long pause followed as Izaya froze.

 

“I love you too,” Izaya said a little breathlessly, and turned so that their lips could meet for several long seconds. No matter what the dynamic between them, they could always count on the heat of the moment bringing them back together.

**Author's Note:**

> These are just a couple of fics I have saved in my daily practice. I feel like they don't make any sense to anyone but me, but I desperately wanted to post something to my AO3, and prove to myself that I do in fact, write things.
> 
> Also I swear I am working on my other fics. Undertale, you are still the absolute world to me I'm just in a very bad mind space that is very not Undertale worthy. I'm also really enjoying my time in Shizaya hell. 
> 
> What I mean is that I will update those soon okay love you bye!


End file.
